hot_wheels_highway_35fandomcom-20200214-history
Kurt Wylde
Kurt Wylde was one of the thirty-five drivers of the World Race and was one of the five team leaders. He was disqualified from the World Race after he was discovered to be Zed-36 before the last leg. He drives the Sling Shot, and has a younger brother Mark Wylde. History Ring of Fire Kurt first appears in his car in front of a VIP building. He appears again in the Scrim Complex. Kurt was one of the ten drivers starting for the first leg. In the leg, Kurt passes Banjee Castillo, Brian Kadeem, Taro Kitano and hits Vert Wheeler's Deora II to the side of the track. Vert's car goes out of control and hits the Krazy 8s. Banjee passes after waving at him and goes for the loop. Kurt and Taro run toward a jump, Kurt yells that they don't have enough speed. Kurt and Taro later spectate Vert while the Deora II makes the loop. Kurt races into the smoke of a volcano and comes out as Zed-36. He detonates and throws an explosive Nitrox 2 bottle. Kurt comes out of a tunnel as the Street Breed leader, he finds the portal. A booster built between rocks speed him to get to the portal and wins the leg. Brian then comes out second place and splashes Kurt with mud. In the complex, Dr. Peter Tezla gives him the right to choose five members (not six) for his Street Breed team. The Greatest Challenge Kurt finds his car get driven by another person, he tells the driver to get out of his car furiously, he finds out it's his younger brother Mark Wylde. Mark introduces himself to Vert after asking a question to Kurt. Mark asks Kurt that if he can be in his team, Kurt rejects him and races away in his car, Vert invites Mark to the Wave Rippers. Kurt appears on a mountain as Zed-36, he throws a device, it opens and reveals hologram of Gelorum. Before the second leg, twenty cars prepare for the race, Kurt and Banjee take the front position. In the leg Banjee fights for the lead but Kurt refuses to let him pass by blocking the way with his car. He hits Ballistik. They both run in a spiral and collide in mid-air. Kurt leaves Banjee behind but Banjee finds a short cut. Kurt comes out in his Zed-36 form again. He targets to destroy the bridge which later would collapse after the Wave Rippers cross. He gets passed by Alec Wood. He later goes to target the "greatest challenge," he refuses after having a feeling that he can hurt Mark Wylde. After the second leg, Zed meets Gelorum after she found out he didn't sabotage the race. Desert Heat Kurt sees Vert outside of the complex. Kurt was one of the thirty-three drivers competing in the third leg. In the third leg, Kurt uses his car's grappling hook to attach to the Mega Duty, Rekkas's car. On track, Kurt races behind Mojave, Heralda, Ric Handy, and Toni Berry, all five cars enter the dinosaur statue and Kurt comes out as Zed-36. He takes Zotic out of control. Zed runs Sling Shot in pyramids and catches up with Brian Kadeem, thinking it was the wheel of power. He shoots an electric ball toward Kadeem and gets Kadeem off the track. Kadeem was able to get back on the track, Zed uses his Nitrox 2 to jump and land on the track Kadeem is on. The wheel falls off Krazy 8s' spoiler and rolls past Mark Wylde, Vert Wheeler, Alec Wood, Dan Dresden, Rekkas, Chuvo, and Lani Tam. Kadeem returns to get the wheel with Zed behind. They pass Taro Kitano and Banjee Castillo. The wheel stops rolling, Kadeem and Zed get off their cars and start a fight over the wheel. Brian kicks Zed's helmet off, revealing it's Kurt. As Brain returns to his car, Kurt attempts to fight back but Kadeem throws him off the track and leaves. After the leg ended, Kurt can be seen driving in a coast. Gelorum takes Kurt and Sling Shot on a magnet attached to her helicopter. Frozen Fire After Kurt was discovered to be Zed-36, he was kicked out of the World Race and gave the Street Breed leadership to Dan Dresden. Before the final leg, Kurt can be seen in his Zed-36 suit looking for the point for the portal to open. Right before the race started, Zed races past all drivers and Brain quickly found out who it was. The Road Beasts start racing before the racing drone exposes the green light with Scorchers, Wave Rippers, Street Breed, and Dune Ratz behind them. Appearances Films World Race * ''Ring of Fire'' * ''The Greatest Challenge'' * ''Desert Heat'' * ''Frozen Fire'' * ''Wheel of Power'' Acceleracers * ''Ignition'' * ''Speed of Silence'' * ''Breaking Point'' * ''The Ultimate Race'' Comics * 1/35 = The Right Choice * 5/35 = Running Away From the Mirror (as Zed-36) * 6/35 = Fast Break (as Zed-36) * 7/35 = The Jagged Edge * 8/35 = Brothers * 9/35 = The Urban Jungle * 11/35 = Follow, Lead Or Get Out of the Way * 12/35 = Chump Change * 16/35 = Race the Wind (as Zed-36) * 23/35 = Slippery Slope (as Zed-36) * 29/35 = Burn Rubber (as Zed-36) * 30/35 = Payback (as Zed-36) * 32/35 = Scorched Zed (as Zed-36) * 33/35 = Zed Revealed! * 35/35 = Keep On Rolling (cover only) Biographies * "''Serious, aggressive and secretive, Kurt wants to prove that he is the greatest driver in the world - no matter the cost!" - ''World Race Garage * "''The World Race is Kurt Wylde's shot at redemption, Once celebrated as one of the best race car drivers in the world. Kurt was recently accused of pushing his car off-spec at the Grand Prix and was disqualified. but Kurt's skills still put him at the head of Street Breed team, and many are betting that Kurt's Sling Shot race car will be the first across Highway 35's finish line." - ''Comic Episode 8/35 = Brothers Category:Highway 35 Category:World Race Category:Ring of Fire Category:The Greatest Challenge Category:Desert Heat Category:Wheel of Power Category:Drivers Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Unfinished Articles Category:Acceleracers Category:Ignition Category:The Speed of Silence Category:Breaking Point Category:The Ultimate Race Category:Street Breed Category:Team Leaders